European Union (Solace's Scenario)
History German annexation of Austria Germany, under the chancellorship of Martin Schultz, would begin talks within the European Union of a federal constitutional republic that could exist within Europe as a means for better security following increase Muslim terrorist attacks within nations accepting Syrian refugees. Austrian President Alexander Van der Bellen would be the first nation to agree with the German chancellor, and talks of further economic and linguistic relations would begin between both nations. By late 2017, although it would remain unconfirmed, Germany and Austria would begin talks of uniting. On July 17th, 2019, it was finally announced that Germany's annexation of Austria would be finalized by November 4th. Small protests made by nationalists within Austria would ensue, and it finally given to a referendum. On September 1st, it would be noted that 63% supported the annexation while 37% opposed it, and on November 4th, Austria would be annexed by Germany. Second Cold War With the Russia annexing Donbass and Belarus within the same year and mobilizing troops within both regions, political hostilities between the Shanghai Cooperation Organization and the European Union would reach it's breaking point in 2020. With the United States President Martin O'Malley refusing to remove weapon defense systems from Ukraine, Poland, and the Baltic States, Germany would end up being a large supporter for stopping Russia's influence in Western Europe. Although the European Union would ask for Germany to not torment with Russia's general exports to Europe, they would continue to publicly slander the Union State's expansion and state it as: "A fear that could end up causing the annexation of our close allies. Russia must be stopped". Germany would fund numerous renewable energy circuits throughout the entirety of the Second Cold War as a way to stop the natural gas influence, and would become the de facto nation leading in renewable, clean energy. Poland, France, and the Baltic's would follow suit after seeing Germany lead the cause. After the placement of 10,000 Russian troops at the border of Ukraine and Moldova joining the Union State, fears would continue and a new "Red Fear" would begin, although Russia would remain unaffiliated with communism during this time. Russian Media would describe Germany as being hypocritical as they had annexed Austria a year ago, and even would claim Germany as attempting to revive Nazism. This would result in a small-scale revival of National Socialism within Germany. Throughout the remaining time of the Second Cold War, Germany would play a key role in militarizing Poland and would play a larger role in pressuring other countries to pursue cleaner forms of energy. Further Talks French riots and occupation Following France's agreement to increase the amount of Muslim refugees from 150,000 to 345,000, riots and protests broke out across the nation as posters of the French President Emmanuel Macron were shown being burned among these protests. On July 6th, the rioters would begin to use violence as means for obtaining more nationalist reforms, and soon mass hysteria and disarray would engulf Paris and the surrounding areas. Germany, which shared the biggest border with France, began talks with the President to negotiate ways to slowly diminish the riots and increase approval ratings. This would lead to the Berlin Peace Accords, an article drafted by the Federal Assembly in Germany and Parliamentary in France that would essentially allow German forces to interfere in the French Riots in support of the French governance and to formally stop the French riots. The German Armed Forces would end up being deployed in Paris, and although first impressions proved successful in diminishing a few protests, domestic protests within Germany would bring their short time of help to a stop. However, on July 19th, a school shooting would occur in Freiburg, and after the assailant was successfully arrested, it would turn out to be a French nationalist. This would spark an increasing support for renewed interference in the French Riots of 2023. After serving over two months within France and the rioters depreciating... Benelux Agreement Luxembourg purchase Treaty of Rome Government Politics Foreign Relations Military Political divisions Culture Literature Art Music Additional information Category:Germany Category:Europe Category:France Category:Italy Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:European Union Category:Nations Category:Countries